the silver dragon
by icedragon10126
Summary: another dragon is on the sceane, but good or evil? will she replace spyro and put him out of the job and will sparx be replaced by her sidekick? read and review please!
1. prologue

_**Prologue:**_

Two dragons about 4 moons old crept low to the ground, their tan stomachs scrapping across the ground through the evening dew. Suddenly the silver dragon's ears pricked up and her Sapphire eyes dashed around the meadow. "Did you hear that?" she asked her black dragon companion. "Yes.." he replied. They slowly continued on, more cautious now.

Suddenly a screeching roar was heard and both dragons looked to the sky. "Hurry!!!!!" the silver dragon screeched as she ran threw the meadow. Suddenly another much larger red dragon dived towards them, screeching and grabbing for them by its claws. The two dived into a bush. "What do we do now, he's got us trapped?" asked the black dragon.

"I could try my fury attack but it would leave me weak I don't know if I can make it through…I'll try" She said and she slowly began walking out towards the large dragons scrapping claws. The black dragon grabbed her tail, "Don't…." he told her. She looked at him and continued walking her head low to the ground and she began to glow a red. Suddenly flames shot from her, and the red dragon lay burned, and the silver lay weak and on the verge of death…

**Okies I know this makes no sense at all but what prologues do? Spyro comes soon Read and Review!!! And I don't own spyro…sadly**


	2. the silver dragon

_**CHAPTER 1: THE SILVER DRAGON.**_

Our story begins in the morning as Spyro and Flame were out hunting for the elders. "Do you smell that?" The red dragon asked Spyro. "Yes…. blood, come on." He said as he bounced through the wet grass. As they came closer they heard a voice screaming for help. They ran faster. Then they came upon a black dragon crying over a limp silver one. "What happened??" Spyro asked. "She used her fire rage to kill Mortalvis…" the black dragon said nudging the back of the silver dragons neck.

"Sparx go find the medicine dragon and bring her here will you?" Spyro asked. "Yea brother." The dragonfly replied. "Thanks." Spyro replied as the dragonfly left. "Help is coming." He told the black dragon. "Now who is Mortalvis?" "A powerful dragon of our realms they made our Clan live in fear. He slowly picked our Clan off one by one till Jen and I were the only ones left." He said slowly shining tears dripped off the end of his nose. "Your welcome to stay here until she's well enough to travel. If you need anything just ask around." Spyro told him. "Thank you." He answered.

Then Hermione came racing through the grass towards them with herbs and cobwebs. "What happened? Her scales are completely singed!" she said throwing the herbs on the ground. "She used a fire rage attack…" Aaron answered. "What?!? Was she mad? She's not even 12 moons yet, is she?" Hermione spat. "No. four." He answered. "And she pulled it off and she's still breathing?!?" Aaron nodded.

"Daaaaang. She must be a special dragon then if she livin. Spyro can you help Aaron carry her back to my den?" she asked. "Of course." Spyro answered, carefully picking up the silver dragon. Suddenly the silver dragons eyes shot open and she screamed, "who are you and what do you think your doin!?" Spyro looked at Aaron with his eyes wide. "Hello? Are u there hello? Hey you're a medicine dragon right? I think you need to check on this dude." She said prancing around and shaking off the black dust.

"Kookie your alive!" she said running up to Aaron. "Yeah thanks to you." He said, "Kookie I'd die for you, you know that." She said as she pranced around jumping off rocks and onto others, and then she slipped and fell. She quickly jumped back up and said "umm ya'll never saw that" and continued to prance around, "when she's done prancing around tell her if she wants to come to my den I have to ask her about the attack. Please?" asked Hermione, "I will but she might be at this for awhile." Aaron told her as he watched you run around in circles yelling, "yes I feel like a moon old again!!" and he laughed as she bounced around like a hatchling again.

When she finally stopped he lead her to Hermione's den. "Ok so now what's this I hear about you casting a fire fury? And not even 12 moons old?!?" Hermione asked her. "I had to save Kookie." Jen answered. "SO you risked your life to save his?" Hermione asked. Jen nodded. Hermione looked at Aaron and laughed, "Why didn't I see it before!" Hermione said excitedly.

Jen looked at her odd like a dog sometimes does when it's curious. "Did your medicine dragon ever tell you two about what you are?" she said asking Jen in particular. "A silver dragon is one of unusual importance, just as the purple dragon, although there will be a point in dragon times when there will only be three dragons left if the silver dragon does not give birth of the black dragons children." Hermione said. "Me and kookie and that, no way!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That can't be right!" she said pacing around the den.

"That's what the elders told me, when the silver dragon is 17 moons old she is to give birth to the black dragons children when the moon reaches the highest point in the sky." Hermione said watching the pacing silver dragon with interest. "Never…" Jen said as she ran out of the den and to where, she went to fast to see.

"Look Spyro there's that dragon." Said Sparx. "Ya she looks sad…wonder why?" said Spyro. "I can hear you over there talking you know?" she said slightly turning her head and then looking back into the stream. "Well what's wrong?" Spyro asked sitting next to her. "Everything" she answered not daring to look at him. "Ok…. you can stay here as long as you want until your ready to go back…" Spyro told her. "We'll be leaving soon thanks for your help." She said still not looking at him. Spyro nodded and walked off. "Bit of an awkward conversation eh, Spyro?" Sparx laughed. "Yeah…." He answered jumping down and going to check on the elders.

Okies that's was chapter 1…. odd I know hard to understand but hey I'm a blonde, don't know what that has to do with anything but oh well chapter 2 will be here soon!!!!!!!!!!! And I don't own spyro just Jen and Aaron or in my saying Kookie….


End file.
